ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shireen Karim
Shireen Karim was the daughter of Ashraf and Sufia Karim and the sister of Sohail Karim. She first arrived in Albert Square in June 1988 and quickly befriended Diane and Ricky Butcher. She had a brief relationship with Ricky, which Ashraf quickly stopped due to their cultural beliefs. Ashraf then proceeded to humiliate Shireen when he demanded Dr Legg to check whether Shireen was still a virgin or not. In 1989, Shireen learnt that her father was having an affair. Her discovery caused tension among the family and Shireen struggled to forgive her father for his actions. In 1990, Ashraf and Sufia united to find Shireen someone to marry. They found her Jabbar Ahmed, who Shireen fell in love with and quickly got engaged to. However, when Jabbar's uncle caught Ashraf with Stella, the wedding was called off. The family then decided to start a new life in Bristol. Biography 1988-1990: Life in Walford When Shireen first arrived in Albert Square, she was greeted to hostility by Junior Roberts and Melody, as she had told children at school the reason behind a black eye Darren Roberts had received. She proceeded to friend siblings Diane and Ricky Butcher, and soon began a secret relationship with Ricky. However, when she unable to get Diane to successfully date her jealous brother, Sohail Karim, Sohail told their father, Ashraf Karim, that Shireen was dating Ricky, which led to Ashraf splitting the pair up. Following their split, Ashraf forced Shireen to have an intimate examination with Dr Legg to prove she was a virgin. Shireen felt humiliated and was relieved when Dr Legg refused to go ahead with the check-up. Ashraf then forced Shireen to attend boarding school, in the hopes of keeping her away from Ricky and other potential partners. However, Shireen was bullied and ran away from the school, so Ashraf removed her. In 1989, Shireen discovered Ashraf was having an affair. This caused tension among the family, and Shireen struggled to forgive her father for his actions. In 1990, Shireen's parents united to find her a future husband. They found Jabbar Ahmed and, after meeting Jabbar, Shireen fell in love. The pair then got engaged, but the engagement was called off when Ashraf was caught by Jabbar's uncle with Stella at a restaurant. Shireen was devastated by the news, and the family later decided to move to Bristol in June 1990 to start afresh following the upset. Just before Shireen left, Jabbar's sister informed Shireen that there was still hope for her and Jabbar to marry. Other information *It was never actually revealed whether Shireen and Jabbar Ahmed wedded or not. Background information *The Karim family were axed by the show's then executive producer Michael Ferguson in 1990. First and last lines "Yeah?" (First line, to Junior Roberts) --- "Yeah. Say bye to Diane for me." (Final line, to Ricky Butcher) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1988 debuts Category:1990 departures Category:Karim family Category:First Til Last staff Category:Residents of 55 Victoria Road